Johnathan H. Albatross
Johnathan H. Albatross (Dreadlock) belongs to me, TitanXecutor Johnathan H. Albatross, or referred to everybody as Dreadlock, is the 800 year old leader of the Dreadlock Fleet, an enormous army of over 500,000 troops with a goal of recreating the world by killing Pirates, Marines, Revolutionaries, and World Nobles that are deemed unworthy in their eyes. Appearance Dreadlock's was once a very tall man with an oval face, white eyes, gray hair in a dreadlock hair style, and a short, gray beard. His royal garment consisted of a tall magenta crown with yellow markings all over, and a magenta robe with a large yellow sash, a white belt, and yellow collars. As an outlaw, Dreadlock's outfit resembles more of his current appearance. He now wears a gray captain pirate hat, a black coat around a gray shirt, black pants with a white belt, and a red cape with yellow shoulder pads. Dreadlock's current appearance has similar features to his human appearance, but they now resemble a giant creature with many features of sea creatures. He is now twice as big as he was as a normal human. His face is now resembling a skeleton with black and white eyes, nostrils without a nose, and a mouth without teeth, but sharp edges that are like teeth. He also has long, mossy green hair in a dreadlock hair style. His beard and right hand are now crustacean like and his left arm is squid like. His neck is covered in blue coral and has barnacles for ears. His outfit consists of an old pirate like hat, torn up gray coat with a white belt, black pants, and a mossy green coat. Gallery Personality As a child, Dreadlock was once a happy and curious child who dreamed of becoming a king that will be loved by anyone. After the death of his grandmother, he grew more angry and curious on people and why they act the way they do. As an adult, he believed that if anyone has power, they should use it how they saw fit. He is also overconfident with the decisions he makes wether they get the best of him or not. Nowadays, he regrets that he was a king and what he did to his people, and so he decides to leave Mondai alone because he thinks they would be better off without knowing him. He despises people who use power for their own selfish desires and believe they can get away with their actions, those who look down on or discriminate others, those who commit horrible actions for the sake of the law, those who betray others for selfish reasons, or those with titles that they did not earn for, and believes people like them are scum that will ruin the world. He is very observant with people, able to tell if they’re telling the truth or not and able to tell through their actions, their personalities, the looks on their face, or through their speech. Dreadlock does have a lighter side as he shows care for his troops, like during a time when he tells everyone to retreat, he tells the medic to treat everyone else except him because they will need it more. Despite that, he does not deal well with traitors though, as he kills them right away to show his army what happens if they betray their loyalty to him. Dreadlock is outrageously determined to create his idea for a perfect world, and that can sometimes get the better of him as he tries to face off opponents stronger than him, but he knows he is not invincible and that there are those stronger than him. His determination can also lead him to doing monstrous actions, like killing people and burning down villages, but he’ll be a monster if he has to in order to change the world. In battle, he hates people that are overconfident in their abilities and wishes for them to fight instead of praising themselves. Against well known opponents, like Garp, he may ask them personal questions out of curiosity and see if they will answer hesitantly or strictly. He also hates being called a pirate and constantly claims he is not one. History At age 9 over 800 years ago, Johnathan H. Albatross was the prince of a country of a giant hole where a meteor once struck called Mondai, also known as the Kingdom of Problems. He ruled his country with an iron fist and used his power however he desired When he was born, his parents, Johnathan H. Ursula, and Johnathan H. Deltrust, were coronated as King and Queen of Mondai after the previous queen stepped down, and despite that, they were unfortunately too busy with the problems of the country to spend time with their son, despite them really wanting to, so instead, Prince Albatross was left in the care of his grandmother, Johnathan H. Felicia, the former queen of Mondai. Throughout his life, Felicia taught Albatross the basics on how to be a prince, prevented anybody from putting too much pressure on him because he was a child, and acted like a true parent to him. One night when Albatross was 9 and Felicia tucked him into bed, a group of powerful pirates, known as the Hellnaught Pirates, raided the kingdom and killed any citizen that got in their way in order to steal the great fortune that the kingdom was said to have. The guards of the country managed to push out most of the Pirates, until their leader, Yardigone, came in and killed most of the guards and headed for the palace. Felicia felt something bad was coming, so she was prepared for the worst by locking Albatross’s room from the outside and quickly getting ready for battle in order to defend her family. In her prime, she was once known as the Knight Queen, a powerful warrior and queen who would defend her people to death, but she kept that secret from her family and told those who did know to keep it a secret. Once Yardigone made it to where Felicia was, they both fought. This conflict wakes Albatross up who was unable to escape his room, but he smelled smoke and blood from where he was and felt scared. He managed to climb out the window in his room and crawl through the ledge outside behind the palace and into the next room with a window and headed out of that door. This was a little sneaky trick he learned in order to escape his room when he was in trouble. Meanwhile with Felicia, despite being a 78 year old woman, she managed to inflict major damage to him making him incapable of moving, but soon, a few of his soldiers got the drop on her by stabbing her body and decapitating her, and one of them threw her head down the hallway, and in that hallway was none other than Albatross, silent and terrified who saw everything and picks up the head of his dead grandmother, traumatized. Just as the pirates were about to go after the boy, the palace guards and commanders of arms arrived to stop them, and the Hellnaught Pirates were forced to retreat due to their crippled captain and outnumbered forces. As they left, Albatross broke down in tears over the loss of the person he knew his entire life. Soon, at his 40s, Johnathan H. Albatross becomes the king of Mondai. He ruled his country with an iron fist and used his power however he desired. Soon, his country along with 19 other countries formed a giant organization called the World Government. After realizing they wouldn’t agree to his ideologies, Albatross left the World Government and returned to Mondai. After finding out he left his affiliation and loosing the benefits of being in the government can bring to their country, the Royal Family and his citizens of Mondai ordered Albatross to step down from king, and so he did after 20 minutes of resistance. Albatross left the country and set out to sea where he decided to become a pirate and rename himself to Dreadlock. Soon, Dreadlock became a very skilled Pirate, and led his own small crew of 15 skilled Pirates. One day, he and his crew decided to hunt down a mysterious gem that those who possessed it would gain its powers in a civilization who worship the treasure as a blessing from the water gods and protect it from the hands of thieves. Once they manage to steal the gem and half of his crew were killed in the process, the tribes people chased Dreadlock and his surviving crew out of their civilization, but once Dreadlock and his crew escaped, the tribesman followed them on their own ships determined to get their precious artifact back. With the remaining of his crew killed and his ship almost destroyed, Dreadlock jumped into the sea with the gem giving him the ability to breath underwater, so he decided to place the gem the one place the tribesman would never think of: Inside him. He swallowed the gem, granting him the ability to breath underwater, but the tribesman could breath underwater as well and found him and nearly killed him. They searched every part of his clothing for the gem, but to no avail. They leave his body to die at sea, but once a swarm of fish come across him, one of them bumps into him, causing his body to glow and revives him. Another ability of the gem is being able to steal the life force from sea creatures and adding them to his own, except for Dolphins and Whales. Realizing this ability, he stole the lives of many sea creatures from fish to sharks to turtles to many other aquatic life forms. Due to how many of them he stole, his body began to process some mutations making him the creature he is now. Powers and Abilities Trivia * Dreadlock is inspired by Davy Jones from "Pirates of the Caribbean, Dead Man's Chest" as shown through his aquatic features. Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Pirate Captain Category:King Category:Ruler Category:Monster Category:Swordsmen Category:Leader of Organization Category:Villain Category:Badass Category:Former Pirate Category:Former King Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Non Devil Fruit Users Category:Sword User